Fhynorn
Fhynorn carries himself with arrogance and pride. He is vicious, mean and direct. Those who try to distract him with wordiness are often met with the sword. He is an inspiring warrior. Those who see him in combat are often motivated to achieve more than logic dictates they can. He carries a curved greatsword called Koilos and wears brilliant plate armor. Fhynorn started the Great War of Markov when he razed the city of Mizralda and nearly wiped the gnomes into extinction. He quickly rose to power in the elven armies. Fhynorn lead the elves to victory in the war. His skill in battle inspired thousands. His line ruled Markov for thousands of years as tyrants before being overthrown by Jazaal (the first in the line of human kings before Kultarr). The supporters of Fhynorn were banished undergound and have evolved into the vicious Drow. During the last hundred years sightings of Fhynorn have been reported. It is not known what his ambitions are or how he is back. Fhynorn's Ascension Before the Great War Fhynorn was a foot soldier in the elven army. He quickly rose up the ranks due to his unparalleled skill in combat. He carries himself with grace and brutality on the battlefield. He truly inspired his allies with his combat and lead his brothers to victory many times. He has never been beaten on a battlefield to this day. The Great War Fhynorn lead an army of 200 against the entire gnome city of Mizralda and won. He brutally slaughtered the armies and civilians, leaving only the lucky few who escaped alive. To this day the gnome population is endangered because of this attack. He razed the city and left it in ruins. This battle is recognized as the official start of the Great War. Fhynorn was defeating the other armies at an alarming rate. He had Daarkan under constant pressure to keep the Dragonborn, who he perceived as his greatest threat, at bay. He was using the Mizralda ruins as a strategic hub to funnel troops where they were needed. Victory seemed certain for him until the elf home city Madara was attacked by a giant force of goblins. The elves were forced into retreating back to Madara to defend their home, which allowed the other armies to regroup. The goblin armies went south of Madara and invaded Eventide as well. They set up a blockade from the mountains surrounding the city. Seeing the other armies fall so easily, the dragonborn king sent truce offerings to the elves and humans. The dragonborn sent reinforcements to both cities and the combined armies slaughtered the goblins mercilessly. The Goblin King surrendered soon after and they were banished to the forests. With the dragonborn armies divided, Fhynorn betrayed the truce immediately. He killed the dragonborn before they could leave Madara, instantly cutting their forces in half. The dragonborn sent to help the humans in Eventide retreated to Daarkan to protect their king, but arrived to find his head on a pike at the city entrance. Fhynorn took Eventide easily and won the war in a betrayal fueled bloodbath. Kingdom and Legacy Fhynorn was declared High King of Markov after the Great War and ruled for the remainder of his life. He was a tyrant and hated by most of his subjects. The elves of Madara were prosperous, stepping on the backs of the other cities to prop themselves up to a golden age. Fhynorn's line ruled for over 3000 years.